The Descendant of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor
by ChamberOfSecretsGinny
Summary: She grabbed the orb that held the prophecy which had her name and one other on it, one of the oldest in the room. She looked at it and purposefully let it drop from her hands dropping on the ground and breaking into a hundred pieces...
1. Chapter 1

Harry came through the fireplace in headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office before the school year was about to end.

"Welcome Harry."

"Hello Minerva, I have something important I would like to discuss."

"As you said by owl when making this appointment, what is going on Mr. Potter?"

"Have you noticed something stirring in the dark world? We were beginning to notice it when everything happened with Albus, but we have his daughter and instead of calming down, they seem to be ramping up."

"We have all noticed Potter; the question is what do you expect me to do?"

"I know you have some job openings in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms and I would like to offer Ginny and myself for the positions. Something dark is coming Minerva, and Hermione and I talked, we think it is coming for Hogwarts. When everything calms, I will go back to my job as head Auror, but until then Minerva I would like Ginny and I to help when whatever it is comes as well as to help prepare the students."

Headmistress McGonagall thinks for a few minutes looking at the paintings of previous headmasters and decides Harry and Ginny would be great teachers and would teach the students better than anyone else she could hire. "Alright Harry, you two have the job, but I expect no favorites to be played with your children or their friends."

"Of course," Harry replied know that while this change was not permanent, no one knew how long it would truly last.

She was in a room, one that no one was technically supposed be in; however, she had been there many times, more than she could count. However, today was different. Today would be the last time she went into the room. She grabbed the orb that held the prophecy which had her name and one other on it, one of the oldest in the room. She looked at it and purposefully let it drop from her fingers. As it fell the orb said, "The girl with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor blood, born after the Dark Lord falls, will be marked with an eagle. She shall fight the greatest dark forces since Lord Voldemort that her ancestor, who was a founder of Hogwarts, created. However, the only way for her to succeed is to understand what her ancestor did not understand until it was too late."

She took a deep breath knowing that her fate was finally catching up to her when she heard her father call, "Mercury, what are you doing?"

She looked up at her father and replied, "Saying goodbye to my past and hello to my fate." Then she purposefully walked past him her head held high in her muggle clothes, ready to move and face the future she had always wanted to avoid.

Three days later she was in a new country and on a platform for a school named Hogwarts she was to attend as a second year. She was one of few in muggle's clothes, but she did not care, she preferred their clothes, especially the boots where she always kept her wand.

"Remember, try to avoid discussing your blood?"

"Yes father, I remember."

"Alright then, go and try and learn something you don't know. You won't be able to beat him or her or them if you don't know everything about every topic."

"Yes father," at that her father gave her a nod, she gave one in return and entered the train. They were early which she was content about because then she wouldn't have to try and sit in a compartment with anyone, they simply would have to join her which was fine. She would read and ignore them. She never had friends before that weren't a muggle toy called a teddy bear, why would she start now.

She got comfortable in a compartment and began reading a muggle book getting lost in its world. Roughly 15 minutes later a boy and his friends asked if they could crash into her compartment, she didn't say anything but nodded. The boy who asked if they could join was the handsomest boy she had ever seen with his red hair and brown eyes. If she didn't know better she would have thought she experienced the controversial muggle idea that it was love at first sight. As steeped as she was in the muggle world, she knew this could not be the case, the boy was simply, cute. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'doesn't matter a boy that cute won't notice me.'

As she was thinking these thoughts, he talked to her, "My name is Fred, what's yours?"

"Oh!" Mercury replied looking up smiling enjoying being able to interact with another person. "Mercury"

One of the other boys laughed wiping the smile off her face. "Isn't that a man's name?"

"Oh well yes, it is. I was named after a Muggle Roman God, the leader actually. My family was hoping I would be a man, not a woman."

At that point, she could have sworn she heard Fred mumble, "Thank God you aren't a man." But she was not sure.

At a normal volume Fred said, "I haven't seen you around, but you look too old to be a first year."

"Oh yes, well I will be considered a second year, but it will be my first year in Hogwarts. I was in an American muggle school before moving."

One of the other boys said, "That explains the accent, anyway guys, we need a new keeper on our Quidditch team, who do you think will try out?"

At that Mercury realized their interest in her was done and she simply turned back to her book sighing. For a moment, she thought she might not be alone in this school as she was in her old school in America, but of course she was mistaken.

The food cart stopped by and Fred was nice and asked if she wanted anything but she simply smiled and shook her head. As her father kept pointing out she was heavier than she should be. That combined with her stupid crush on Fred made her not get anything though she wanted a cauldron cake. However, 5 minutes later without even breaking contact or conversation from his friends, Fred gave her a cake though no one else in the car noticed. She smiled to herself knowing her crush just got bigger.

She put on her robes over her preferred muggle clothes happy to continue to wear her boots and followed the first years although she was not one of them. Her along with the other students went to the school on boats, led by an older large man that was more the size of a giant than a normal person. She thought taking the boats was stupid given that they could have taken a carriage similar to everyone else, but she didn't speak keeping her thoughts to herself.

She also ignored the students who were worried about which house they would be sorted into and how they got sorted. She, on the other hand, knew better than anyone in the world how everyone got sorted given she read her ancestor's diary over a hundred times. She knew where the idea came from and how her ancestor charmed the hat to sort people. She had even copied the spell, with a small variation, and charmed a hat herself as well as uncharmed it as she had nothing for it to sort.

After being led into the room where she assumed meals were eaten, she saw the sorting hat on a stool. However, what really grabbed her attention was not the hat in what she overheard someone call the Great Hall but the ceiling. The ceiling matched what she assumed the weather was outside. While she knew, the ceiling would do this, it still shocked her more than one could imagine. Just as she stopped gawking at the ceiling the hat opened its 'mouth' and began to sing.

"I could talk before any of you were born.

Given this fact do no scorn, because it's my job to split you up.

So, take a seat and grab a cup.

Which founder of Hogwarts are you most like?

Are you cunning and sly like Salazar Slytherin?

Or bold and brave like Godric Gryffindor?

Rowena Ravenclaw was all about smarts

Helga Hufflepuff was the welcomed all

The real question is in which house will you fall.

It is my job so do not fret

I've been doing this for hundreds of years and haven't made a mistake yet."

Given she was a second year, she was the first person called. As she looked around the room she saw that the professors were some of the most famous wizards of the time, hence why her father brought her to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall the headmistress was sitting next to a new hire, Harry Potter who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts sitting next to his his wife Ginny Potter who was teaching Charms and sitting next to Neville Longbottom the herbology teacher. On the other side of McGonagall was Ron Weasley who actually ran a jokeshop in the town nearby (she did not know why he was there), and Ron's father, Arthur Weasley who teaches Muggle Studies.

She grabbed the hat, placed it on her head and the hat whispered in her ear. "Oh dear, you are her descendant alright, more so than anyone else could have been. It explains why you know more than most who graduate Hogwarts. However, you have the blood of two. Which house should you be, that's the real question you see." Everyone in the hall began to whisper the hat never took this long to sort any student in the past. Everyone began to wonder, what was wrong with her. Then out loud the hat yelled "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws thumped appreciatively and she walked over to the table. However, as she sat down she saw Fred from across the room at Gryffindor and for a moment wished with all her heart that she got sorted there.

The sorting continued but she ignored it all thinking about what the hat told her; how did the hat know about her blood? What else was it able to discover about her simply by sitting on her head. At that moment, she realized that the sorting had might be the greatest weapon in Hogwarts, even if no one else knew it.

A/N: I'm not sure I am gonna keep writing this... so let me know what you think and whether I should or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all so you know if I don't get a couple comments I might stop the story. Also so you know I don't have a Beta or anyone who reads this when I'm done so if something is wrong sorry let me know. Sorry it took awhile to post tried to post yesterday but the site was down and today I was struggling to post the site while I love it is weird I hope this works. Hope you enjoy the chapter please let me know what you think.**

After the feast where she sat next to random people in her house listening she followed the first years up to the tower with the dorms. They all spent some time figuring out the answer to the question before they finally got to enter. She knew the answer but didn't participate and waited until a fourth year finally got the correct answer which took about 15 minutes.

She to her bedroom and met the girls she would be sharing a room with and got her little tree out and said hello to her little bowtruckle, Raphael, who happily popped onto her shirt happily having missed her. She missed him too, he was one of her only friends and she imaged that he would remain one of the few. When she talked to someone who knew a lot about creatures they basically told her that this little guy basically considered her the tree that he lives on. However, she made sure to bring a little tree with her as well so he had somewhere to sleep and hang out if he didn't want to follow her to class. Everyone would assume he was an odd pin. After that she grabbed her muggle stuffed animals out which no one would be able to see or touch unless she allowed it as she charmed them. No one could see them, touch them, hurt them, and other things. She had to protect them, they were her only friends for as long as she could imagine. After she set that all up, he had nothing left to do but sleep so she grabbed a muggle stuffed animal hugged them and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up, put on her robes, her boots, put her wand in them, and headed downstairs. On her way to the Great Hall she nearly bumped into a Slytherin who was very nice about it which shocked her based on his house. She then sat alone at the end of her house table and read a muggle fiction book and ate. While she was eating Professor Gambhiri came and gave her the class schedule for the year. It seemed she had double Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Potions and Charms.

After breakfast, she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Potter introduced himself and explained the class. Then, he got straight into a brief overview of the Dark Arts and what they would learn this year. Given this was information she knew when she was around 7 years old she tuned him out.

About halfway through class Professor Potter seemed to have noticed she wasn't paying attention and said, "Well Miss," after looking at the list of the class, "Davis, it seems you think you know enough about the Dark Arts not to take this class. So, tell me then, how do you get rid of a dementor?"

Without looking up or thinking Mercury took her wand thought Expecto Patronum with a happy thought and a glint of silver appeared before a red squirrel popped out and ran merrily around the room. To say Professor Potter was shocked would have been an understatement. "Miss Davis, please stay after class. I would like to talk to you." The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws giggled, thought she didn't know why. She just preformed a very difficult piece of magic with barely a thought and with no words. She imagined they had no idea what she did or the power it took. Mercury would have been disheartened at the laughter if she thought for a moment any of them would be her friends, but that was obviously not the case so she nodded at the professor and then turned her attention to the window wishing she could at least have been on her broom and that Raphael came to class with her instead of sleeping in.

After class, she took her time packing up and headed towards the Professor's desk.

"Miss Davis, how in the world can you a second year preform a patronus charm let alone without talking?"

"I had various types of magical skill drilled into me since I was about 3 years old Professor Potter."

"Are you telling me that you are most likely more advanced than everyone else would be in other topics such as potions, charms, and transfiguration?"

"Probably, according to the sorting hat I know more now than some know after walking out of Hogwarts if we are being honest."

"Why do you know all this? Why were you forced to learn?"

Mercury took a beat and thought about her answer before being honest with him, "Professor, you aren't the only one with a prophecy with their name on it."

To say she stunned Professor Potter would be an understatement. He merely nodded his head and let her go to potions with Professor Elixbrew.

They were asked to make a simple Hiccoughing potion which takes most of the class the entire time to create but takes her about 15 minutes. To say that she stunned Professor Elixbrew with the speed, accuracy, and strength of her potion would be an understatement.

To say charms went a similar way was an understatement. They were learning the levitation spell, one she was able to do since she was 3 years old. Then because she got bored she began to do summoning and banishing charms. Professor Potter was stunned at her and at first wanted her to stop in fear she would mess up and accidental hurt someone but then she realized her spells were indeed perfect.

She finally was done with class and had some time before dinner which she was thankful for because classes were boring. She was able to do everything they were teaching at a much younger age. She didn't have a choice.

She finally got to her dorm and Raphael hopped onto her shoulder. She started to complain to him, "You couldn't have come and kept me company today? It was all so boring I was able to do all we learned so long ago!" She was able to speak freely because her classmates were in the common room or library. After hanging with Raphael who agreed to come to classes with her tomorrow she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. However, before she was able to sit down and read Headmistress McGonagall asked her to come to a different room where there were many Hogwarts teachers waiting to talk to her.

"Apparently," Professor McGonagall began, "you are much more advanced than most students in their fourth year are in many classes. Would you mind letting us test you to see what level of classes you should be taking?"

"Level? But I'm 12 years old turning 13, shouldn't I be a second year."

"Technically yes, but it is pointless for you to sit in those classes it seems."

"Please summon and banish an object." Professor Ginny Potter asked Mercury who completed the spell without thinking or talking.

The headmistress's face did not move an inch.

"Conduct a patronus charm please." She did so barely paying attention. Her mind was on the book she was planning on reading at dinner.

Similar tests were given to her for Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology. "Can you fly Miss Davis?"

"Yes headmistress."

"Well then, why don't you eat while we talk about what year you will be joining and what that means for things such as brooms, Hogsmeade visits, and such."

She nodded her head and went to eat her dinner and read. After she was done Professor McGonagall came up to her and said, "You are officially a fourth year, your room will be changed, you will be allowed to go into Hogsmeade, you are allowed a broom, and we are discussing talking to the ministry so you will be marked as such when it comes to when you can take your appartation test and when you will be able to perform magic freely. You will get your new schedule tomorrow."

Mercury didn't say anything but nodded her head before heading to the owlry to ask her dad for a broom and to sign the form that will allow her into town. Next, she moved her stuff, set up in her new bed said good night to Raphael before grabbing her teddy bear and going to sleep.


End file.
